Nanopowders in particular and sub-micron powders in general are a novel family of materials whose distinguishing feature is that their domain size is so small that size confinement effects become a significant determinant of the materials' performance. Such confinement effects can, therefore, lead to a wide range of commercially important properties. Nanopowders, therefore, are an extraordinary opportunity for design, development, and commercialization of a wide range of devices and products for various applications. Furthermore, since they represent a whole new family of material precursors where conventional coarse-grain physiochemical mechanisms are not applicable, these materials offer unique combinations of properties that can enable novel and multifunctional components of unmatched performance. Yadav et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,271 and in co-pending and commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/638,977, 10/004,387, 10/071,027, 10/113,315, and 10/292,263, all of which along with the references contained therein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, teach some applications of sub-micron and nanoscale powders.